No todo es lo que parece
by Ayako-Sendoh
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic, que vendria a ser como una historia dentro de mi primer fic, pero con una pareja diferente. Pues es un one shot, sobre Miyagi y Mitsui, otra pareja no muy usual. En un partido puede pasar de todo, roces, provocar la celosia, y las


No todo es lo que parece

Era una mañana soleada, en pleno verano. Hacia un calor sofocante y encima hoy teniamos partido y no tenia ganas de ir, después de lo que pasó con Ayako: me declaré delante de su novio y mi ojo morado demuestra lo que pasó. Ayako, como no, me rechazó, diciendome que para ella solo era un buen amigo y me dedicó una de las sonrisas que más me gustan. Pero lo que no entiendo es que no me afectara, que no me entristeziera tanto como yo creía, y ¿si estuviera enamorado de otra persona y ni siquiera yo me he dado cuenta?

Me levanté poco después de estar en la cama un rato sin hacer nada, me duché y desayuné, pensé que al final si que iria, no iba a dejar que mis amigos perdieran un partido por culpa mía, y además no podría soportar a Hana si su equipo ganara. Por cierto, los equipos son: el primero estaba formado por mi, Akagi, Rukawa, Ikegami y Koshino, y el segundo equipo formado por Sendoh, Sakuragi, Uozumi, Mitsui y Kogure. Como habréis visto es una mezcla entre el Shohoku y el Ryonan.

Mientras me dirigia al gimnasio, iba pensando en algunas tácticas para el contraataque rápido, aunque ellos tuvieran a Sendoh, nosotros tenemos a Rukawa. Iba a ser un partido realmente dificil.

- ¡Miyagi! ¡Miyagi!¡Llamando a Ryota Miyagi!

- ¿Eh? Mi- Mitsui...

- ¿Que te pasa? Llevo llamandote un buen rato.

- No, nada, pensaba...

- ¿Pensabas?Pues intenta pensar y estar atento, porque te puede pillar un coche. Si, eso pasara... yo no sé que haría...

- Ah...

- Por cierto, ¿en que pensabas, en Ayako?

- ¡Pues no!

- Vale, vale... Ah es verdad, ayer te rechazó...

- Callate, parece que te alegras...

- No deberias tratarme así, te consolé, deberías darme las gracias.

- Gracias - dije muy flojito

- ¿Que? No te oigo.

- ¡Gracias!

- De nada.

- Eres un aprovechado, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí, suelo serlo.

Es verdad, ayer cuando Ayako me rechazó me fui a casa de Mitsui. Si quereis que os diga la verdad, no sé porqué.

Al poco rato llegamos al gimnasio. No habíamos sido los primeros, ya habían llegado Ayako, Kogure, Akagi y Uozumi (Uozumi se había quedado a dormir en casa de Akagi ). Yo no quería entrar por la presencia de Ayako, pero Mitsui que se había dado cuenta, me cogió del brazo y me hizo entrar, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco...¿porqué?¿Yo y Mitsui? Eso es una tonteria.

Mitsui me empujó hacia Ayako y choqué con ella.

- ¡Ay!

- Perdona Ayako...- yo intentaba esquivarle la mirada.

- Ryota...oye lo siento...

- No importa, tranquila, ya se me ha pasado...

- Oye, Miyagi -gritó Akagi- ayuda a Mitsui a sacar las cosas del almacén.

- Si! Hasta luego, Ayako.

Como me dijo Akagi ayudé a Mitsui . Solo con pensar que estaba a solas con Mitsui en un lugar oscuro y cerrado, me ponia nervioso...muy nervioso. ¿Y si me he enamorado de él? Pero que idioteces estoy pensando!

- Eh! Ryota!

- ¿Que?

- ¿Te vienes a mi casa luego?- se le notaba un poco nervioso

- Bueno, vale...pero, ¿para que?

- Ya te lo diré!

Oh! Iré a casa de Mitsui!... Otra vez con las tonterias!

Mientras Mitsui y yo acababamos, los jugadores que faltaban llegaron, menos Hana y Rukawa.

- Hiroaki!Como estas!Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo Mitsui

- Bien!Y tú?

- Perfecto. Mejor que nunca. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar el partido

Me estaba muriendo de celos. La verdad, nunca me ha caído muy bien Koshino, creo que se lleva demasiado bien con Mitsui, y si ellos...¡No puede ser! ¡Es impossible! Creo que, y por mucho que quiera negarlo, estoy enamorado de Mitsui...

- Ryota, ¿que haces pegandote golpes contra la pared? Al final te harás daño...y te lesionarás...-se iba acercando a Ryota a poco a poco- y no podrás venir a mi casa...-dijo eso y se fue con Akagi

Mitsui se ha preocupado por mi...¡Espera, somos amigos, es normal! Sea como sea, me alegro, pero... me ha dado la sensación de que se ha puesto seductor...

- Hola Miyagi! Como estas?

- Bi-bien...jejeje...

Me fui corriendo al almacén, como había un saco de boxeo me desahogué allí. Le he dicho esas palabras con tanta rabia, que creo que se ha dado cuenta. Al poco rato llegaron Hana y Rukawa.

- ¡LLEGAIS TARDE!- dijo Akagi

- Lo siento. Es que Kaede se ha dormido y me tenía que venir a buscar...

- Serás mentiroso! Te has dormido tú!

- No es verdad!

- Si lo es!

- ¡YA VALE! Cambiaros de una vez!

Mientras iban camino a los vestuarios seguian discutiendo:

- Ya veras, este genio genial te ganará en el partido! HA,HA,HA!

- Ya...torpe...

-Y meteré más canastas que tú, Rukawa!

- anoche no opinabas lo mismo Lo que tu digas...

Esto no os lo habia explicado: Rukawa y Hana salen juntos, pero no lo sabe todo el mundo, aunque lo sospechan. A mi me lo contó Hana. Hace más de dos meses, creo, Hana me dijo que le gustaba Rukawa y yo le animé para que se declarara y mirad ahora...son felices...que envidia...¿deberia seguir el consejo que le dí?...no sé...Mitsui...

- VENID TODOS! -gritó Akagi- El partido va a empezar! Este es el árbitro: el señor Kirosaki Yamada.

Los jugadores empezaron a colocarse en sus respectivas posiciones y el arbitro dió comienzo al partido.

El balón cayó en manos de Ryota, después de que Akagi diera un gran salto superando a Uozumi. Ryota, libre de marcajes, fue corriendo hacia la canasta del equipo contrario, hasta que alguien le interceptó robandole el balón. Fue Mitsui. Cuando Sakuragi estaba a punto de hacer el primer tanto del partido con un tiro de dribleo, Rukawa le hizo un espectacular tapón al estilo matamoscas de Akagi. A Sakuragi eso no le sentó bien y le soltó unos cuantos insultos, nada fuera de lo común. El balón ahora estaba en posesión del equipo de Akagi. Ryota tenia el balón pero esta vez Mitsui no pudo pararle. Ryota hizo un amague a Mitsui que consiguió engañarle, Miyagi le pasó el balón a Rukawa quien hizo el primer tanto del partido. Claro que no solo existe Rukawa. Un jugador un año más grande que él, del otro equipo, que todavia no havia hecho nada, lo observaba (en todos los sentidos de la palabra...) detenidamente sin perderse detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

Despues del tanto de Rukawa, la posesión es para el equipo de Uozumi. Sendoh decidió entrar en acción.

- Hola Rukawa...

- Anda...no sabia que estabas jugando.

- Jeh... tan simpático como siempre. Estaba calentando, no he tenido tiempo,

¿sabes? me quedé dormido.

- Vaya novedad...

- Para mi el partido empieza ahora.

Sendoh después de decir las últimas palabras recibió una gran asistencia de Kogure, que jugaba de base, e hizo una jugada tan espectacular como la de Rukawa, esquivando el matamoscas de Akagi.

El partido continuó muy igualado. Las grandes jugadas del partido siempre eran protagonizadas por las mismas personas: Sendoh y Rukawa, aunque los otros también tenian sus jugadas fuera de lo común. Sakuragi estaba jugando más o menos bien, porqué en realidad le preocupaba más las pequeñas charlas que tenian Sendoh y Rukawa durante el partido. Aunque no era el único celoso en la cancha, Mitsui havia dejado de marcar a Ryota y ahora se ocupaba de Koshino. Y también hablaban y reían durante el curso del partido.

Después de asistencias, dribleos, tiros, tantos, faltas y jugadas espectaculares el partido llegó al descanso con un 35-30 en el marcador, a favor del equipo de Sendoh.

- Ryota! ¿Que te pasa, empezaste jugando muy bien... - le preguntó Mitsui

- Nada, no me pasa nada...

- Bueno, mejor así no tengo que preocuparme. Me voy con mi equipo, que sino al final, me dejaran en el banquillo.

- Vale. Se ha vuelto a preocupar por mi...

- Miyagi! -era Koshino- Me acompañas un momento al vestidor? No me acuerdo por donde se va...je,je...

- Vale..

Koshino no es mala persona, no deberia pensar que entre ellos hay algo, solo son amigos y es muy amable...

- Oye, Miyagi. -le dijo cuando ya estaban en el vestidor.

- Mm...

- Te gusta Mitsui, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿QUE! No claro que no!...

- Ya claro...No te atrevas a acercarte a él, ¿entendido?

- ...

- Hisashi es mío, solo mío, y nadie más puede estar con él.

- Solo...somos amigos...

- Bueno, solo te he avisado.

- Cambió de opinión, Koshino me cae fatal. Por que todo me tiene que pasar a mi, vaya dia...

Cuando Ryota y Koshino volvian los otros jugadores habian empezado a preocuparse. Mitsui se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Ryota y al ver la cara llena de orgullo de Koshino se dio cuenta de por donde iban los tiros, Koshino habia vuelto a hacer lo de siempre.

Comenzó la segunda parte. Al principio a Ryota le costó olvidarse de las preocupaciones y se intentó centrar en el partido. Cuando por fin se concentró empezó a jugar como dios manda y su equipo empezó a adelantarse en el marcador. Después de la última asistencia a Rukawa, quien hizo un tiro de tres puntos (no solo sabe tirar triples Mitsui ¬¬) su equipo cogió ventaja en el marcador poniendose 40-43.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, eternos para el pobre Ryota, se acabó el partido. Quedaron 67-69 a favor del equipo de Miyagi.

Cuando acabaron de ducharse y cambiarse, Ryota y Mitsui se despiden de sus compañeros y se van. Poco después de salir y llevar un rato caminando se echa a llover.

A medio camino Ryota se da cuenta de que Mitsui se encuentra mal.

- Mitsui ¿que te pasa?

- Eh...nada...no me encuentro bien...

- A ver, estas muy rojo, deja que te mire la temperatura.

Cada vez empieza a llover más fuerte. Ryota le pone la mano en la frente y...

- ¡Estas ardiendo de fiebre!

De repente Mitsui se desmaya. A Ryota no le da tiempo a cogerlo y se cae al suelo. Miyagi, muy preocupado por su amigo, coge a Mitsui apoyandoselo en la espalda como puede y cuando va emprender el camino de nuevo, escucha, detrás suyo una voz familiar.

- Hola otra vez, Miyagi.

- Koshino...¿que haces tu aquí?

- Nada que te interese. Dame a Hisashi, Miyagi.

- Ni hablar.

-¡No dejaré que te lo lleves a tu casa!

-¡Acaso pretendes llevartelo a la tuya!

- ¡Bingo! Me sorprende lo rápido que captas las cosas...

Koshino se acercó para coger a Mitsui, pero Ryota le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, con la mano que no estaba aguantando a Mitsui.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ryota, Mitsui se despertó estirado en el sofá.

- Ryota...¿donde estamos?

- En mi casa, como te desmayaste en medio del camino y mi casa estaba más cerca que la tuya, no me quedó otro remedio... ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Si...- intentando levantarse

- Entonces ven...

Ryota llevo a Mitsui hasta el baño y le dijo:

- Date un buen baño...Te irá bien

- Vale...

- Te buscaré algo de ropa, espero que no te vaya muy pequeña, cocinaré algo, te lo comeras todo, luego te tomaras una medicina para el resfriado y a la cama.-Mitsui estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

- Si mama - dijo Mitsui ironicamente

- Ja, ja...A mi no me hace gracia.

Se quedaron en silencio, se miraron y se sonrojaron a la vez.

- Emm...- balbuceó Mitsui

- Perdona! Te espero a bajo!

Ryota bajo a la cocina para preparar la cena. Mientras preparava la cena se dijo para si mismo:

-No me puede creer que me quedara ahí plantado esperando a que se desnudara, pensará que soy un pervertido...

Cuando acabó de hacer la cena se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Mitsui. Hasta que le llamó:

- ¡Ryota! ¡Donde has puesto la ropa!

- ¡Ahora te la llevo!

Ryota apareció en el baño con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos en la mano.

- Supongo que te irán bien, son de Hana, más o menos teneis la misma estatura, ¿no?

- Si...de Hana, ¿que hace ropa de Sakuragi en casa de Ryota?

Cuando Mitsui alarga el brazo para coger la ropa, se le cae la toalla que tenia puesta envuelta en la cadera, que dandose totalmente en bolas.

Mitsui coge la toalla rapidamente muy avergonzado y Ryota se voltea y cierra la puerta muy sonrojado.

- Mi-Mitsui, da-date prisa q-que se enfría lo de abajo. AY! Quiero decir la cena! LA CENA! No pienses mal...

Ryota fue escaleras a bajo corriendo a toda velocidad. (que no se ni como no se ha matado...ay...)

- He metido la pata hasta el fondo, buahh!ÚÙ

- Ryota...

- Ah..Te queda perfecta la ropa de Hana...vamos a cenar...

- Sí...

Mientras cenaban, hubo un intenso silencio, pero Ryota, decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

- ¿No quieres ver la tele?

- ¿Dan algún partido de fútbol o básquet?

- Creo que juegan los Lakers contra los Chicago Bulls...

Ryota puso la tele y estuvieron viendo la tele hasta que de repente Mitsui la apagó.

- ¿Que haces? Estaban a punto de hacer una gran ju...mmmm...

Ryota fue interrrumpido por los suaves labios de Mitsui.

- Mitsui...-decia Ryota mientras se tocaba los labios

- Lo siento, yo...mmm..

Esta vez quien fue interrumpido por un beso, fue Mitsui.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, no me preguntes porque, porque no lo se... ¿Como he podido enamorarme de una persona como tu?...

- Vaya...gracias...supongo...-decia Mitsui mientras estaba "encima" de Ryota

- Y tu, ¿porque me has besado?

- Bueno, yo también... te quiero, supongo...

- Como que supongo!-dijo Ryota en broma

- Cambiando de tema y, Ayako?

- Me di cuenta esta mañana, Ayako no era más que un capricho...(para los curiosos ya no estaban uno encima del otro)

- Y...Kogure?

- Kogure? Que manía!Porque todo el mundo se piensa que me gusta Kogure!

- Era broma...No te excites...-dijo Ryota en un tono un poco...pervertido.

- Ah no? Pues para tu información ya estoy excitado...

- Ya se nota. - dijo Ryota mirando hacia a bajo (no al suelo, vosotros ya me entendeis...jijiji)

- Calla!Estas jugando con fuego, Miyagi... Porque no me enseñas tu habitación...

- Es una invitación, o una obligación?...

- Las dos cosas...

Mitsui y Ryota se fueron a la habitación (no creo que fuera a dormir tranquilos).

A las once de la noche Hana entró en casa de Ryota con Rukawa, para ir a buscar la ropa que se dejó.

- Ryota!No esta?

- Si que esta, ahi esta su mochila...

- Estara en la habitación, vamos, Kaede...

Subieron a la habitación de Ryota y se encontraron a Ryota y a Mitsui durmiendo abrazados con una cara de estar muy felices...

- Anda...Ryota y Michi...

- Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta.

- Que! Tu ya te havias dado cuenta de que estaban enamorado el uno del otro!

- Pues claro, solo un corto como tu no se ha dado cuenta!

- QUE!

- Sabes, me recuerdan a mi y a ti la primera vez que lo hicimos...

- Ya! seguro que yo lo hago mejor que ellos!

- Ellos no sé, pero tu no avanzas por mucho que lo hagamos!

- Grrr..Te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos a casa!

- En que sentido? En que me vas echar bronca por lo de Sendoh, o por lo que estamos hablando ahora?

- Los dos sentidos!

- Anda! Coge la ropa y callate..

Rukawa y Hana se fueron, discutiendo, y dejaron a la feliz nueva pareja, dormir tranquilamente abrazados, por que hay veces que los gestos, las miradas y el afecto mutuo es mucho mejor que unas palabras.

Aunque en este caso en que dos personas se quieren pero no lo demuestran, es mejor que cuando hablen procuren que sus palabras sean mejores que su silencio.

**FIN**

_WOOOLAAAAA! OS HA GUSTADO?Espero que si! Bueno, dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones, okis? Se la dedico a…..Laia, Esther, Laura, a Grissina (espero que te lo leas y m vuelvas a decir lo que opinas, plis) y a Lara! Sayonara! (dejad reviews, plis!)_


End file.
